herofandomcom-20200223-history
Capper
'Capper '''is one of the supporting protagonists in ''My Little Pony: the Movie. He is a cat and was a con artist originally from Abyssinia. He was the first known victim of the Storm King's attack. He is voiced by film and Broadway star Taye Diggs. Bio Capper, a smooth-talking (and singing) con-artist, was once a swanky aristocrat living the high-life with pride and dignity. That is, until Storm King came into power. A deal gone wrong turned Cappers threads on fleek into colorless rags, leaving Capper penniless and in a lifelong debt with the Storm King. To make ends meet, he relies on his wit and charm, distracting unsuspecting victims from his quick hands and swift tail. Cappers crimes aren't driven by malice. At his core, he feels a deep insecurity at his fall from grace, and believes his appearance dictates his status. Role in film Capper first appears curiously noticing the Mane Six when they enter Klugetown. When the ponies attract too much attention from the Klugetowners, Capper scares them off by claiming the ponies are infected with the fictional disease "pastelus coloritis." He then offers to serve as the ponies' guide and protector through Klugetown on their way to find the "Queen of the Hippos", but he secretly makes plans to sell the ponies to crime boss Verko in order to settle his debt. Capper charms Twilight Sparkle's friends, and Rarity surprises him with a generous gesture (Mending his frayed and damaged jacket) as thanks for helping them. This causes Capper to feel remorseful for his deception and have a change of heart. Twilight learns that the "Hippos" they seek are actually the Hippogriffs and that Capper was less than truthful with them. Before Capper can escort the ponies to the Hippogriffs' location, Verko appears, exposing Capper's true dishonest intentions. After the Mane Six escape from Tempest Shadow on a departing airship, Tempest takes Capper prisoner and demands to know where they're going, Capper, remembering Rarity's earlier generosity, points Tempest toward Black Skull Island in the opposite direction. When Capper's deception is later revealed, Tempest punishes him - as well as Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew for harboring the Mane Six in secret - by destroying their airship and stranding them on the Basalt Beach. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot, Capper appears before Twilight's friends and offers to help them save her, along with Captain Celaeno's crew and Princess Skystar. In order to sneak into the city, Capper poses as a chef delivering a congratulatory cake to the Storm King that the pirates and Skystar hide inside, and the rest of the Mane Six pose as Capper's prisoners. Though they successfully infiltrate the heavily guarded city, their facade is soon exposed, and they are forced to fight their way past the Storm King's forces. At one point, Capper uses Spike as a flamethrower to fend off the Storm Guards. When the Storm King creates a twister to rip the city apart, Capper helps Twilight's friends break through with Pinkie Pie's party cannon. After the Storm King is defeated, Capper joins his new friends in celebrating at the Friendship Festival, and Rarity presents him with a new cape and top hat. Personality Capper is a conniving and opportunistic con artist, able to sway the main characters into accepting his help with his charismatic personality and quick-thinking, with the hidden intentions of selling them to settle his debt. However, Rarity's gesture of friendship proves enough for him to choose to throw Tempest Shadow off the ponies' trail, despite he himself being taken captive by Tempest. Capper's heroism and loyalty continues to show throught the rest of the film, encouraging the ponies to rescue Twilight Sparkle after she's captured by Tempest and joining them in the final battle against the Storm King's army. Appearance Capper is an orange cat with dark blue over his head and his tail is wrapped violet tape, possible an injury or his tail was probably cutted. He wears a red jacket which he got from a ship his former friend Chummber stole after he betrayed Capper. When he arrived as Canterlot with the ponies and the other creatures in the cake, he wore a chef's hat and bandanna. At the end of the movie, Rarity gives a black cape with blue lining over it and a hat to go with it. Gallery Movie Screencaps Capper intrigued by the ponies' appearance.png|Interesting Capper chatting with the main ponies.png Ponies and pirates cheering.png Capper winking at Pinkie Pie.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat.png|Rarity gives to Capper a new cape and top hat as a.presents. Capper dancing with the Storm Creatures.png Capper_offers_to_lead_Mane_Six_to_the_hippos_MLPTM.png Capper_and_ponies_running_to_save_Twilight_MLPTM.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Capper_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Capper_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Capper_'2weeks'_poster.png Videos The Mane 6 Meets Capper In Klugetown My Little Pony The Movie Full HD I'm The Friend You Need My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Capper's True Intentions My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Mane 6's Escape from Klugetown! My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Mane 6 Escape From Tempest To Mount Aris! My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Capper, The Pirates and Skystar Join The Ponies For Battle My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Battle for Canterlot My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Twilight Retrieves The Staff of Sacanas My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Rainbow (Twilight Offers Tempest Her Friendship) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Off To See The World (Closing Credits) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Betrayed Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Street Urchins Category:Poor Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Victims Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Tricksters